Because of You
by VanitasRyuzaki
Summary: ItaSasu one-shot. Sasuke had done something unthinkable to his brother who he swore to kill. Will Itachi forgive Sasuke and let him back into his heart, or is he to broken to give his baby brother a second chance? Read to find out. Hints of ItaKaka and HanabixItachi, mainly ItaSasu. I own none of the Naruto characters, their property of M. Kishimoto. Plot is mine though.


_**Vanitas: Okay now I know what you're thinking. When will chapter of "The Fallen Raven" be posted as well as Chapter 6 of "Angel of Mine" and Chapter 10 of Futatsu No Kodou Part 1 of The Courting of Zero Kiryuu. Just to be clear I hadn't be able to work on these lover stories lately, not since my boyfriend's grandfather died June 26th. It came as a giant blow for everyone especially for my boyfriend and his family, I took it pretty hard too and , thus explains the delay of the chapters. So heres something I've worked on for a while so enjoy.**_

_**Itachi: Vanitas doesn't own me, or any of the Naruto characters in general.**_

_**Vanitas: Sad but true.  
**_

_**Kakashi: On with the one-shot then.  
**_

* * *

Kakashi peeked over his shoulder at the precious cargo on his back. Long raven hair whipped behind a small back wrapped in layers of bandages and many others covering burns and bruises on slender arms. A young face once flawless and smooth was marred with blackish-purple bruises and shallow cuts. It was a shocking and heart-breaking sight. Itachi Uchiha, former Leaf anbu captain and most wanted S-rank criminal, now appeared as fragile as a small child. His arms dangled limply against Kakashi's chest and head lying heavily on his shoulder. Kakashi continued to carry the injured Akatsuki through the forest, beside him followed his students, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. The two pupils didn't fully trust the unconscious Uchiha, but were determined to bring him to Konoha for treatment. Sakura had examined Itachi before they began backtracking to the Hidden Leaf and was able to note that he was malnourished, burning with high fever and sustained severely broken bones, many of which were his ribs, left femur, right arm. The pinkette also came across cracks in his pelvic area, this concerned her greatly, but believe it would be wiser to give the Uchiha a full examination once they arrived at the hospital―Sakura had no doubt that Sasuke was the one responsible for Itachi's injures.

Naruto stared at Itachi with great sympathy. He knew this man had corrupted Sasuke's mind, filling it with hatred and thirst for vengeance, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for the older Uchiha. "Mmm...Ugh..." His breath caught in his throat and turned to the silver-haired jonin. "Hey Kakashi-sensei. He's waking up." He informed the silver-haired jonin who immediately stopped on a large branch and watched cautiously as the shifting Akatsuki, or rather, former Akatsuki opened his eyes slowly.

A gasped slipped passed Kakashi's masked lips and felt his heart leap into his throat. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Itachi Uchiha, former captain of Konoha's Anbu Black Ops, was blind! His onyx eyes were blank and hazed by a soft gray mist clouding his pupils. "Wha...Wh-where am I?" He was delirious, definitely from the fever, which had developed from laying unconscious in the middle of a desert under the raging sun. "He-He's blind!" Gasped Sakura, her form at the scene. This had to be a trick, they must be trapped under his genjutsu. As if her sensei had read her mind, Kakashi looked into Itachi's dull eyes with his sharingan and was disturbed by what he saw. He slid his headband over the red and black eye and sighed deeply into his mask. "There's no chakra flow into his eyes. This is no genjutsu. He's truly and completely blind." Said the copy ninja in a low and sorrowful tone.

(Maybe I can read his memories now that he's awake.) Thought Sakura, placing a hand on the Uchiha's forehead, wincing at the burning warmth under her palm. Focusing her chakra into her palm slowly, Sakura read Itachi's memories from when the had found him, where he was before they came across his limp form, back to the night of the massacre and beyond that. Screams of horror echoed in her mind as her vision was filled with the delirious Akatsuki's memories, she watched with great terror as Sasuke viciously beat his brother with a whip and soon resorted to landed harsh punches to Itachi's face. The pinkette continued to read the blind man's memories until one forced her to pull away. Sakura gasped and fell on her rear, shivering in shock and fear at the memory that now plagued her subconscious. "Sakura, what's wrong? What did you see?" Questioned a worried Naruto, grasping the pinkette's hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Sasuke...he...he..." Was all Sakura could say. She was disturbed. How could her former crush be that cruel to his own brother? Had Itachi not told Sasuke the truth and simply allowed his only brother to do what he wished with him? She could understand Itachi's reasons, he wanted Sasuke to punish him for the lives he had taken that night eight years ago and it seem that the form of punishment had been beyond what he had expected, but she still found what he had seen highly traumatizing.

Kakashi shifted Itachi into his arms and proceeded in traveling back to Konoha. Sakura had performed a jutsu to put the blind Uchiha to sleep until they reached the village. It had come as a shock to know that Itachi wasn't the cold-bloodied murderer many painted him to be. The Massacre of the Uchiha Clan had been an order given to him, behind the Sandaime Hokage's back, by the higher ups. It was clear that Itachi's efforts in convincing Fugaku to reconsider his decision had failed. Now he understood why the young captain had been distant suddenly in their anbu days. He heard Itachi whimper in his arms and peeked to find that the Uchiha was crying. "Shhh Shhh." Cooed Kakashi, pressing the small body to his chest as a manner of comfort and assurance.

"I see..." Mumbled Tsunade, her golden eyes reflecting sorrow to the sleeping Uchiha in Kakashi's arms. She found it hard to swallow after Sakura had recited everything that she had seen in Itachi's memories. Her heart crumbled when she learned that his injures had been inflicted by Sasuke and that the younger Uchiha had raped his brother brutally and repeatedly, which would explain the cracks in his pelvis. Tsunade had agreed to house Itachi in the hospital until he was strong enough to handle being back in the village. "We don't know much about what he went through under Sasuke's control. I couldn't bear to see more after coming across the memories of the constant rapes and beatings." The pinkette said, brushing a loose strand of raven hair behind Itachi's ear. Bandages circled around his sightless eyes, other wrappings adorning his neck, arms, chest and torso. He looked so vulnerable. It broke her heart to recall that he was in this state because of the brother, he unselfishly protected, had tortured him in the most inhuman ways.

The elders were disposed of as desired by the civilians of the Hidden Leaf. One by one, the civilians visited their savior in the hospital, bringing flowers and gifts for the recuperating, re-enlisted anbu captain. Each man, woman and child were filled with remorse, Itachi had been the same peace-loving shinobi they knew years ago. The village was touched that everything Itachi had done for village, had been out of love for his younger brother and brotherly instincts to protect his young sibling. "Please get well soon, Itachi-san." Softly said, Hanabi, Hinata Hyuga's baby sister, placing a beautiful white rose in a vase beside Itachi's hospital bed. The small Hyuga blushed at the captain's beauty and pecked a smooth area of skin on his cheek before leaving the pure white room.

Hanabi continued to visit Itachi as often as she could. She had begun to grow attached to the handsome Uchiha, loving the feeling of his beautiful long midnight hair between her fingers and the warmth of his large hand in her dainty small one. Her older sister deemed it as love she was feeling towards Itachi. Hinata had smiled at her for being honest with her, but told her that she could only love the Uchiha as nothing more than a friend and shinobi. Hanabi had agreed that her feelings were as such and never once thought that an Uchiha would love a Hyuga, let alone one who was only a child. "You're so beautiful, Itachi-san." Whispered the 7-year old tiny brunette to the still slumbering male. She smiled faintly when his soft hands squeezed hers and she returned the gesture in a gentle manner. "Hanabi. It's time to go home." Hinata said quietly from the door way. She took her baby sister's hand in hers and lead them back to the Hyuga household until the next day when Hiashi, their father, permitted them to visit the Uchiha prodigy once more.

Seven weeks went by and Itachi had at last awoken. His hand trailed to his eyes, finger tips brushing the bandages blanketing them. Itachi sighed deeply, wincing at the discomfort in his broken ribs; his brother had been cruel...and at times gentle with him...only to later break him again. "Itachi-san, you're awake." A small hand touched his own, which was wrapped in gauze along his palms and knuckles. "It's me. Hanabi Hyuga." Itachi felt his heart flutter at the sweet voice. His memory was a blur, but he could recall far enough realize that Hanabi had been visiting him every day, in his unconscious state, since he was brought to the Leaf Village. "Itachi-sempai. The Hokage has re-enlisted you as anbu captain." Hanabi said sweetly, petting Itachi softly and smiling when he leaned into the touch. He was disturbed that no were near the room, bit also felt at ease; he was safe from Sasuke and that's all he ever wanted after months of torture and rape at the hands of his younger brother.

Sasuke paced around his chambers. Sharingan eyes glowing scarlet red and ebony ellipses spinning wildly. His brother had escaped the night before and that made him greatly livid. He sat on the edge of his bed and growled deeply in his throat. The young Uchiha soon gazed at the other end of the bed. He recalled how terrified he was when his brother had fallen ill because of him. Onyx eyes filled with pain and tears burned in Sasuke's mind. Sasuke winced at the memory of darkly breaking his brother. Guilt and compassion soon overtook him. How could he have hurt his brother so much? Itachi had begged him to stop, cried even, only to be rewarded with broken ribs, right arm, femur and a breaking pelvis. "Itachi...Aniki." Sobbed Sasuke, burying his face in his hands as warm droplets cascading down his pale cheeks.

The younger Uchiha gazed longingly at his older brother from a tree near his window, surrounded with great bushes of leaves, shielding him from view. Itachi sat on his bed quietly, soft sheets covering his lower body and back perched against the headrest. Blindly, Itachi carefully reached for a white rose on the nightstand. Sasuke watched his brother take the fragile plant in his bandaged left hand. Sasuke watched with jealousy as Itachi's lips peeked the white petals before being slowly returned to its sanctuary of water. He cringed when he saw his brother's right arm heavily bandaged and in a sling, other bandages adorning his chest and torso, eyes, left arm, neck and thigh, where he had broken the femur.

"It's as Sakura had said...Sasuke did rape his brother...Kakashi, I want you to watch over Itachi. He needs someone he can trust and you know him better than anyone in this village. Don't frighten him...He's traumatized enough." He heard the blonde Hokage say, her honey eyes glistening with tears. Sasuke felt his heart throb, his brother was disturbingly thin, perhaps thinner since the last time he laid eyes on him, and his skin was a light ashen tone. Itachi looked weak and sickly, merely knowing that this was his own doing made him want to empty out the contents of his stomach. He watched Itachi flinch at the tiniest sounds and whimper in fear when Tsunade petted his hair. He had never seen his brother so afraid before, nor did he ever witness him so weak. Sasuke admits that he had been brutal and never apologized to his heartbroken brother after tormenting him and raping him so harshly.

Sasuke glared at his former sensei as the silver-white haired jonin pushed his brother in a wheel chair. He gripped the fabric of his white shirt tightly. Gazing at the bandages around Itachi's thigh reminiscing the reason he had severely broken his brother's femur. The young teen bit his lip, tears trickling down his cheeks as his brother's broken and empty gazed flashed through his mind before Itachi ran away from their hideout the night before. Sasuke had not once regretted the pain he made his brother face when he at last had him in his clutches...until one day, they visited Tanzaku Town and Itachi collapsed in the heart of the populated market.

_"Someone get a medic nin!" Screamed a young woman, gathering Itachi in her arms and laying his head in her lap. Sweat shined on Itachi's face, his breathing erratic and shallow, cheeks painted with a permanent blush and obsidian eyes closed tightly. Itachi groaned in pain. His body was burning and grip on consciousness slipping. _

_"Sasuke!" Screamed Karin. Sasuke turned with a frown and irritated eyes, which soon widened with disbelief and a gasp leaving his lips. He felt his heart freeze. His brother looked horrible, his skin sheer white, bangs sticking to his face from sweat. Tears cascaded down Sasuke's face as he carried his fragile brother in his arms. He traced Itachi's paling face with his eyes, taking note how much older his brother now looked and also how thin he had become after being nearly starved to death for five months. _

_Sasuke gazed at his brother through the glass window of the E.R. An oxygen mask covered Itachi's mouth and nose, IV needles piercing his arms, one bag was clear and the other was red with blood. "Aniki..." He whispered, clenching his fist against the glass. How many years has it been since he had used that affectionate word to define his brother? Itachi was his brother, yes, but Sasuke had long refused to refer to him as "Aniki," perhaps the hatred in his heart had been born form the hurt and sadness of seeing his gentle brother become a cold-bloodied murderer. __

A scream of horror rang in the air. Tears of fear raining down a pale face, fists clenching the soft sheets and begs of agony soon followed harsh sobs. "ITACHI! ITACHI, WAKE UP! ITACHI!" Hollered Kakashi, shaking the screaming raven awake. Blind eyes snapped open, out of focus and brimming with more tears. Light pants exited Itachi's lips, long raven bangs sticking to his face with sweat. Itachi sightlessly scanned the room, his form shivering violently. "Itachi." Kakashi said silently, pulling the frightened 21-year old into his arms, who immediately latched onto his black night shirt. "Shhh shhh. It's alright, Itachi. I'm here." Assured the copy nin, tightening his arms around Itachi and kissing the top of his head lightly.

Itachi was plagued with nightmares about his brother. Each one worse than the one before. Kakashi had settled in keeping Itachi close and allowing him to sleep in his room every night, holding him in his arms as he watched Itachi sleep peacefully, knowing he was safe with the copy ninja. Itachi had begun to grow paranoid as the days went on, claiming to the older shinobi that he could sense his brother's chakra outside the apartment late at night and on some occasions of early morning and midday hours. Kakashi blamed the traumatized Uchiha's sudden case of paranoia on the lack of sleep and the nightmares that had haunted his dreams since he left the hospital. While he was away on missions, Itachi would be watched by Sakura or the Godaime Hokage as a safety precaution since all of Konoha feared Sasuke would storm into the village and take Itachi away by force.

Kakashi wheeled Itachi through the Leaf Village Center. He detoured into a tea shop after recalling that the young anbu captain absolutely loved dango. The silver-white haired jonin order a platter of dango for Itachi, who sniffed curiously at the air before shyly blushing at the familiar scent of tea and sweet tooth addiction. Kakashi slowly placed a skewer in Itachi's hand, smiling at the soft blush on the young Uchiha's cheeks and chuckled lightly when Itachi nibbled happily on the honey drizzled dumplings. (He's so cute and innocent.) The jonin watched Itachi indulge himself in the dango sticks, occasionally taking a small sip of green tea before returning to his favorite sweet. Itachi deserved ever ounce of happiness Kakashi could provide him, even if it is as simple as buying the weasel three dozen skewers of dango.

Sasuke watched his brother sit in Kakashi's lap as the jonin continued to read a romance novel out loud to Itachi. The weasel laid his head against the copy nin's chest, listening silently to the love tale and the rhythmic beats of Kakashi's heart. It wasn't long until Kakashi shut the book softly, indicating that the story had ended and found Itachi peaceful asleep in his lap. The small raven growled darkly, sharingan brightening to a sinister red as the ellipses along the pupils spun like a dark whirlpool on the surface of the sea. It should be him having Itachi sleeping in his lap, his soft raven head in his chest, not

touch his nii-san's hair and then trail his hand down to the sleeping man's waist. Sasuke continued to stare with livid eyes as Kakashi set the book aside and gentle scoop Itachi into his arms, making sure his head lay comfortably against his shoulder and proceeding up the stairs to his bedroom. The young teen felt his heart lurch when his brother snuggled against the jonin's bare chest as the older man slowly wrapped the smaller male's waist, paying great mind to the weasel's arm―Sasuke clenched and unclenched his fist, knowing if he kept it in a tight fist "Chidori" would emerge from his palm.

Itachi blindly petted a small bird perched happily and calmly on his fingers. The tiny feathered, winged animal chirped beautifully as the weasel's index and middle finger brushed its snow white feathers and lightly trailing down to his tail before returning to his neck and back, continuing to caress its soft snowy body. Tsunade watched from the porch of Kakashi's apartment as the blind weasel nuzzled the bird lightly against his face, the white canary hovered near Itachi's face before perching itself on his head, snuggling into the older raven's hair like a nest. "Itachi. It's time to come inside." Called the double low pony-tail blonde. Itachi slowly turned the wheel chair towards Tsunade's voice, following the soft and musical chirps of the slate-white canary as it lead him to the apartment, chirping twice as it guided its blind friend up the ramp near the stairway. "I see you have a new little friend." Laughed Tsunade softly, regarding the snowy white bird nestled in the weasel's raven head. Itachi nibbled on a rice ball calmly, occasionally tearing small pieces and feeding them to the tiny feathered, winged animal hopping weightlessly on his scalp. (I suppose this tiny bird can be labeled as his companion. This is good. He needs to interact with the world around him even though he's scared to death of his surroundings. I'd be too if I was in his position.)

Sasuke followed his brother stealth-fully. Sharingan eyes never leaving the back of Itachi's head and the beautiful snowy white canary policing his older brother from its position on the right handle of the wheel chair. The younger Uchiha froze on the branch five feet behind his brother, small black eyes locking with his red ones―Sasuke gulped at the sight of those tiny, innocent ebony pools staring deep into his own. Sasuke licked his lips nervously, shakily a finger to his lips as to keep the petite animal silent, but to his dismay the pure white bird flew in Itachi's path, chirping wildly at his brother and tugging weakly at the sleeve of his shirt. "Kiyoko. What's gotten into you?" Itachi ask confusingly, quite disturbed by his companion's sudden outburst. He listened closely to Kiyoko's chirping before realizing that she was trying to warn him. Before the weasel could sense it, his brother had his hand over his mouth and arm around his shoulders―Itachi feverishly tugged at the hand over his lips, screaming against his younger brother's palm, tears soaking through the gauze around his eyes. Seeing her beloved master terrified, Kiyoko flew at Sasuke's face, pecking and clawing at the young Uchiha, escaping into their on several occasions to avoid being swatted―growing greatly annoyed, Sasuke batted the small bird away and watching with wide eyes it landed in a rustle of leaves, chirping silently in pain. "Kmmpphhm!" Itachi bite his brother's hand, earning a sharp yelp as Sasuke pulled and accidentally knocking over his older brother clean of the wheel chair.

"Kiyoko!" Cried Itachi, tiredly dragging himself to where he heard his beloved bird chirping faintly. Hesitantly, Itachi cupped the little snow white bird into his hands, sobbing soundlessly as he lovingly ran his middle finger over her small head. "Kiyoko..." The weasel's voice become choked and lowly joyful as Kiyoko gave a slightly stronger and musical chirp. "Oh Kiyoko. Thank Kami, you're okay." Itachi said warmly, bringing the tiny animal to his cheek and nuzzling her affectionately. Shocked. That was all Sasuke could feel. Shocked that he had backhanded an innocent bird and shocked at the sight of his brother worrying more about the little winged animal than of his own well-being. Itachi turned his attention to his younger brother, a kunai in his scrapped hand and the other holding his best friend protectively against his chest. "I don't care what happens to me, but if you hurt Kiyoko...I won't hesitate to hurt you." His voice unsure but filled with honesty. Itachi had always been one to follow through with his words even when hesitation was present in his tone. Sharingan slowly fading from view and replaced by softened onyx eyes, Sasuke had no words to express the feelings coursing through his heart. That tiny snow white bird must be very precious to Itachi that he would go as far as to threaten his brother in his weakened state to protect his white winged companion.

Kakashi looked between Itachi and Sasuke, awaiting the younger Uchiha to attack in an attempt to take his older brother, but all he did was stare in shock at the older Uchiha. (Why is he just standing there? He should've attacked me by now.) He lowered his kunai and pocketed slowly before turning his attention to the man sitting curled against the tree with a small white bird held protectively against his chest. Kakashi gently took Itachi by his uninjured arm and carefully helped him to his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist as the weasel's legs lost the strength for a mere second. The jonin looked back at Sasuke and noticed jealousy in his former student's eyes when he looked at him, but when his gaze met Itachi, his eyes would soften and become with a gentleness unseen by those who knew the younger Uchiha. (Such tenderness...Could it be that he holds more than brotherly feelings for Itachi?) Sasuke stepped slowly towards his former mentor and older brother, hurt shining in his eyes when Itachi flinched and shivered against Kakashi―Sasuke didn't want his brother to fear him anymore, nor did he want him to believe that he was here to torment him. No. All Sasuke wanted now was his brother's love, to hear the warmth of his laughter, the gentle smiles he would show only around him, the tenderness in his eyes every moment he would see him, but most of all he wanted to be the one Itachi would come to for comfort and protection, not the silver-haired jonin and a tiny white bird. (Itachi...) Sasuke's eyes glimmered with tears, he wanted his brother back, need him back, but knew that it was going to take more than an apology for Itachi to forgive him and allow him to touch him without fear of being used as a play thing afterwards.

Three months went by and Itachi slowly grew comfortable around his brother. Sasuke becoming more affectionate and gentle with him, never once overstepping his boundaries with his fragile older brother. The older weasel would blush and shudder when Sasuke would hug him, but feel his heart break when Sasuke would pull away and apologize for causing him discomfort. Itachi wasn't afraid of his brother's loving gestures, but was terrified of the feelings behind them, he knew his baby brother meant well but couldn't put the five months of torture and rape at the hands of the smaller raven behind him. The memories were fresh and traumatizing even after three months of having nothing but protection from Kakashi and his two students, and also Sasuke's tiny gestures of love and displays of showing how much he regretted treating him that way.

Sasuke cautiously brushed his brother's hair, running his fingers teasingly through the long raven locks and smirking playfully at the blush forming on his sibling's cheeks. He continued to brush out the tangles of the beautiful raven hair before plucking a hair from the bed and soothingly pulling Itachi's locks into a low ponytail at the base of his skull. The younger raven held his brother's chin softly, gazing into those angelic obsidian pools, he felt himself nearing Itachi's face glad that he hadn't pushed him away, it wasn't until his lips touched dainty ones did he realize what he was doing.

Itachi moaned quietly against the kiss, he wasn't afraid, nor fear engulfed his heart to the point of pushing his baby brother away. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke neck as he snaked his own arms around his slim waist, pulling him flush against his firm chest. A shiver ran up Itachi's spine as a smooth hand caressed his sided before moving to his chest and teasingly brushing his fingers against a muscled pectoral―Itachi moaned and melted in Sasuke's arms, his head falling smoothly onto his brother's hairless chest, blushing harshly at the hand teasing his clothed backside. "Aniki." Sasuke felt his brother's spine tense against his chest, he felt his heart break at the tears cascading down his beautiful face. Shame filled Sasuke's heart, he should've used the affectionate word, but he couldn't help it. It probably shattered his brother's heart after hearing him call him "Aniki," what's more he never used it when he was under his control and always referred to him as a whore, slut, or pathetic weakling. "Nii-san, I'm sorry I didn't mean to mak-" Was all Sasuke said before Itachi hid his face in the curve of his neck. "You...you've never called me that before not after everything I've done." The younger raven held his brother tightly, rubbing his back comfortingly and with his unoccupied hand petted his head, letting his brother enlightening himself and cry out all his suffering and pain. He looked up at saw Kakashi standing in the doorway, his lone black eye staring sympathetically at the weasel sobbing in the young teen's arms. Kakashi could see clear as water that Sasuke had used the affectionate word he had always called Itachi when he was a small child. Aniki, the Japanese translation for Big Brother. He took one last look at his former student, who had buried his face in his brother's hair, before walking away quietly, listening to the sounds of the brothers' sobs as they held each other desperately, afraid if they let go the other would disappear.

Sakura, Naruto, Tsunade and Kakashi watched the brothers silently from the doorway. Itachi's head resting in Sasuke's chest while a hand lay against a pectoral muscle and other hidden behind the smaller raven's spiky hair. Sasuke was holding Itachi protectively and flush against his body, an arm around Itachi's waist and the other around his shoulders. The four Leaf nin could plainly see the possessiveness and knew Sasuke loved his brother deeply, and would do anything to keep him safe. Tsunade smiled as Itachi stirred and snuggled deeper into his baby brother's chest, a soft smile forming on his dainty lips. "How things should be." She said softly, shooing her pink-haired apprentice, blonde appointed grandson and perverted jonin out the door, giving the two Uchihas one last glance before shutting the door with a soundless click.

"I love you, nii-san..." Sasuke said softly, opening his onyx eyes slowly and smiling tenderly at Itachi, placing a kiss on the older man's head before shutting his eyes once more and drifting off to sleep holding the one he loved protectively in his arms. Kiyomo perched itself on Sasuke's hip and chirped softly at the young teen. "I'm glad you approve." Quietly chuckled Sasuke, stroking the white bird's head gently.

(Forever and always I will love you, Itachi. My Brother...My Savior. My Lover.)

* * *

_**Vanitas: Sad, romantic and heart-warming. Now that this is done time to work on my other stories. OH! And also be on the look out for my first ItaPain "Wherever You Are," title may change if necessary. See next time fanfictionists. **_


End file.
